The use of mobile X-ray apparatus for diagnostic examinations is well known. However, improvements in such X-ray mobile apparatus is deemed to be useful. In particular, now known mobile apparatus has an X-ray tube supported by an elongated, non-retractable vertical arm which obstructs vision when the apparatus is being moved and makes it more difficult to go through a door or to transport and more, is difficult to steer.